


Camp Campbell - David x Native!Reader

by SatanSenpie



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell, David - Freeform, F/M, XReader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 01:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12570156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSenpie/pseuds/SatanSenpie
Summary: You are a 24-year-old Native American girl looking for a job that involves nature. You find a job opening nearby at a summer camp and decide you'd like to apply. Little do you know, the camp you've applied for has some rather... questionable traditions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is set to begin during S1 E11 of the show.)

You packed your bag, including sage and a little extra just in case. You stood, brushing your long, straight black hair behind your shoulders. It fell just below your hips, rippling softly as you lifting your bag onto your shoulder. You headed out the door, putting your bag in the passenger seat of your car. A moment later, you were pulling out the driveway of your tiny house.

The day before, you had come in for an interview. The two that interviewed you were a happy-go-lucky man and a woman who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. You'd been accepted and encouraged to begin working the exact same day, but you insisted that you needed to go home and gather some things and begin working the next day. You arrived after a relatively short drive, since you lived out in the forest anyway. You were greeted by the man who had interviewed you yesterday. "Hello! It's great to see you again, (y/n)!" You nodded, smiling at him. When you smiled, your raised cheekbones made your eyes squint a little. 

"Our counselor's cabin only has two beds in it, but we have a spare here. I'll show you to it so you can get settled in." He said, gesturing for you to follow him. When you arrived, you looked around the cabin, taking in the smell of pine and dust. "What size are you?" He asked suddenly. You raised your brows, turning to look at him. "What?" "What size are you? You know, so I can get you some uniform shirts," he elaborated, pulling at his own shirt. "Oh, (s/s)," you replied. "Alright, I'll bring it right by!" He said. "Feel free to rearrange anything in here. I'll be back in a few minutes." He left, closing the door behind him. 

You set your bag on your bed, taking out the bundle of sage you had packed. You struck a match and lit it, walking around and letting the smoke spread and fill your surroundings. The smell calmed you. As you walked around, you whispered a very short prayer in Ojibwe. The accent of the language left a very indistinct tone in your voice when you spoke in English. 

You were snuffing out the sage in a large shell when David returned. The smell and hazy smoke shocked him. "Wh-What happened?" he asked, carried a stack of four shirts. "Sage," you replied, holding up the no longer smouldering bundle. "Oh," he replied, smiling gently. He just assumed you were spiritual. "Here's your shirts," he said, holding them out with both hands. You took them gently. "Thank you," you replied, changing after he left.

When you stepped outside, you saw a bunch of kids In three separate groups. In one group were three boys with military-like uniforms. The second group had three girls uniforms with skirts, and the last group had several kids in it, with David standing by them. You supposed those were the kids attending this camp. Next to David was the woman you'd met yesterday, who introduced herself as Gwen. 

You walked up to them, getting many odd stares from the kids. "Who's that..?" You heard a whisper. "Hey. Are you Asian?" A girl with mint green hair looked up at you. "Now, kids, this is (y/n)! She's our newest counselor here. Only ask her questions that are appropriate, and if she doesn't want to be asked, don't ask her." David said, putting his hands on his hips. "Whatever. Let's go get some mashed potatoes while we want for the other camps to leave." A short boy with dark skin and hair and piercing aqua eyes said, tossing what looked like a hollowed out tree trunk. It looked slightly like a trophy. 

The other campers followed suit, including Gwen, leaving you and David. The other groups of kids wandered off, getting into vehicles to to take them back to their respective camps. All of a sudden you heard a vicious growl and a high-pitched shriek. You turned sharply to see David being mauled by a wolf. "Down! Down, boy! Good dog!" He yelled desperately. You lunged forward, grabbing the wolf by a tuft of hair on the back of its neck in one hand, and grabbing a handful of flesh under its throat, yanking its head away from David. You threw yourself backwards, taking the wolf with you. Grounding yourself, you furiously shook the wolf's head back and forth before you literally threw the animal. It growled and whimpered, running away. 

You turned to David, who was beginning to sit up. He had deep scratches all over his body, and a black eye was already beginning to form on his right eye. You offered your hand to him. He shakily took it, standing with your aid. "Are you alright?" He asked you. You tilted your head in confusion. "I'm not the one who was attacked." You stated simply. "Y-Yeah, but you grabbed it," he said. He looked you over. It looked like you had some scratches on your forearms and shins, but nothing compared to him. You grabbed his wrist, leading him to your cabin. You basically slung him onto the bed, and opened the drawer in the nightstand next to it. You pulled a first aid kit out of it, opening it and grabbing a pack of anti-bacterial wipes. You wiped off every cut you could see until they stopped bleeding. You put some ointment on the deeper ones and bandaged them, then threw away the waste. 

"Th-Thank you." He said after a moment. You nodded. "You don't talk much, do you?" He added after a short silence. You turned to look at him after you put your first aid kit away. You simply shook your head in amusement. 

He stood up, walking up to you. "Really, thank you. You know, for getting that wolf off me, and patching me up. Most people would have just left me to get clawed up." As he talked, he set his hand on your upper arm. You knew it was to seem more sincere, but you tensed up, not really fond of being touched. But you let him do it anyway. You nodded. "You're welcome." He withdrew his hand slowly, kneading his fingers, chewing his lip, searching the floor with his eyes, trying to think of something else to say. You looked at him intently, waiting. "U-um, goodnight!" he said, looking back up to your eyes. "Goodnight." you replied. He left slowly, closing the door as quietly as he could. 

He walked back to the counselor's cabin, sitting at a desk and looking through a cork board with photographs on it. One picture in particular brought a smile to his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you awoke bright and early. You brushed your long hair, got dressed, and walked outside. You saw the kids standing just outside their tents, and assumed that was where you were supposed to be. You arrived, silently observing the kids as they complained about how early it was. Suddenly, a flaming arrow struck a pile of wood that was in the center of the ring of tents, setting the tinder ablaze. 

"Camp Campbell Campers!" A familiar voice said loudly. Your gaze shifted to where everyone else's did; David stood, wearing his normal boots, socks, and shorts, but he was shirtless, with a feathered bonnet and wooden staff in his hand. "How," he said, holding up his hand.

The next few moments, everything was blur. When everything came into focus, you wish it hadn't. "...I'm not a turkey. I'm an Indian chief." David said. "Like Max?" a kid asked, pointing to the dark skinned child you noticed yesterday. "What? No! Like the Cherokees!" David explained. "You know..." He proceeded to tilt his head back and howl, waving his hand over his mouth.

Your trance of shock broke when anger completely overfilled you and you made a beeline for him. His eyes shifted toward you just before your fist collided with his cheekbone. The force knocked him to the ground. The staff and headdress went flying. A collective gasp rose from everyone around you as David shrieked. He hit the ground like a sack of bricks. "What is wrong with you?! Is this some kind of joke?!" You hollered, looming over him. He held his throbbing cheek, looking up at you with pure fear. When you were this angry, your voice came from deep within your throat, piercing everyone's ears and filling them with fear, even if your anger was only directed toward David. 

He trembled on the ground as you hollered at him. You didn't even know what you were saying. Whatever it was, it was scaring him. You turned and stomped off to your cabin before your verbal assault became physical. After you left, Nikki looked to Max and Neil. "Oooh, so she's not Asian."

You slammed the door, snatching your bag. Your first order of business was to leave as fast as possible, but you reached into your bag for your sage. You needed it to clear your mind, especially after something like that. You tried to calm yourself as you lit your sage, whispering to yourself in Ojibwe. Your attempt at peace was disrupted with a nervous knock. You grumbled, setting down the smoking bundle in the large shell. You opened the door to see David, too ashamed to make eye contact and rubbing his arm. The cheek you had punched was already starting to swell. You felt your stomach turn. "I'm s-sorry, (y/n)." He blurted. You knitted your brows, considering slamming the door. He had his shirt back on, but it was wrinkled, like he had put it on in a hurry. "I-I really am deeply sorry. I never meant to offend you." Your eyes searched his face. Even though you could tell he was sincere, it didn't ease your anger. He could sense that, and he bit his lip, furrowing his brows.

"May I come in?" he asked, barely audible. You stood for a moment, but eventually you turned, returning to where you were sitting on the floor next to the burning sage. You left the door open and he came through, closing it gently. He stood awkwardly, then noticing your packed bag on your bed. "Please don't leave," he pleaded, folding his fingers together. You didn't look up at him.

He knelt down, the shell with the sage between the two of you. Your hair fell, concealing your peripherals. You tried to focus on the sage, closing your eyes and trying to calm yourself. The whole reason you lit it was to get rid of this negative feeling, but here he was, the whole reason you were angry in the first place. Within your stubbornness, you figured it was probably a good thing for him to be here. Even if you were going to leave, you didn't want to leave a place with negative feelings. 

"I really am so, so sorry. It was completely rude and insensitive of me to disrespect the Indian culture." Suddenly his throat caught. "I-I mean, Native American." You started at the smoke. "Anishinaabe." He sat up straighter, raising a brow in confusion. "We call ourselves Anishinaabe, not Native American. 'Native American' was a name that Americans gave to us," you said without shifting your gaze. He blinked. "O-oh," he whispered. "That's, um... that's good to know. Maybe you can teach things about your culture to the campers?" he suggested, folding his hands together. "I need to teach the counselors first." You said bitterly, looking up and glaring at him. He gulped. "First, that war bonnet you were wearing is called a war bonnet for a reason. You only get to wear it if you are a leader. And you earn every single feather. Each feather gets the utmost respect. It's not an accessory. And none of us howl like that. If I hear you do it again, I will scalp you." You spoke with a fiery bitterness, making him cringe. 

"W-Will you think about it, though..?" he mustered up the courage to ask. You looked up at him. "Think about what?" "Teaching the kids about your culture," he said, fear in his voice. You looked at your bag on the bed. If you wanted, you could stand up and leave right now. You had every reason to. You looked down at the sage, at the smoke swirling above it. It would feel wrong to leave when you were angry like this. Your dark eyes flicked up to meet his. He flinched a little, anticipating you to yell at him. "Okay." "Wh-What?" '"I said okay. I will do it." He smiled gleefully. "Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so glad." He leaned forward in what looked like a request for a hug, but you pressed your fingers to his forehead and pushed him back gently. He sat back on his heels, respecting your boundaries. 

As you looked at each other, you noticed a bruise starting to form on his cheek. It was already swollen and irritated. The scratches from yesterday were still littered all over him, though his black eye seemed to clear up. You sighed and reached for your bag. Inside, you retrieved a medicine bag with tassels and embroidery. You grabbed a small container of a balm that smelled strongly of herbs, dipping your fingers in it and scooping out a small amount. You reached out, rubbing it into his cheek. He flinched, sucking in a breath through his teeth. The scent calmed him a little bit and he relaxed. You also spread some over his scratches from last night, and returned the container to your medicine bag. 

You picked up the sage and blew on the embers, causing the smoke to intensify. You mumbled softly in Ojibwe, watching the smoke dance. You closed your eyes, ignoring the fact that David was staring at you. After a moment, you inhaled some of the smoke, then turned the bundle upside down and extinguished it in the shell. You picked it up and stood, setting it on your nightstand. He quickly stood as well. You turned to him. Even though you were much shorter than him, you still intimidated him. "If you want me to teach here, and most of all want my respect... respect me and my heritage." You said. Your dark eyes pierced his teal ones. He nodded quickly. "O-of course! Again, I'm so, so, so sorry." He held up his hands defensively. After burning the sage and clearing your mind, you were able to see his sincerity. "I forgive you." You said. "Oh, thank you!" He moved to hug you, but remembered that you didn't accept it the first time, and stepped back. 

"But first, bring me that war bonnet and staff."


	3. Chapter 3

David did as he was told, and quite quickly, for fear of the consequences if he did not. He returned and held them out to you, catching his breath. 

You gently took the bonnet from him, and shot him a cold glare. "You have not earned the right to touch this." you said bitterly. You carefully set it on your nightstand. "But neither have I." You said more softly. "Wh-what do you mean? Why..?" he asked, barely audible. Your eyes met his. "Each feather on this bonnet is an eagle feather. The feathers of an eagle are to be treated with great respect. Wearing a war bonnet is only done by somebody who deserves great respect. Very few Anishinaabe earn the right to touch an eagle's feather, let alone you, a white man with no regard for our culture." He bit his lip. "And as for this staff," you continued, grabbing it from him. You inspected it, running your fingers over the blue stones embedded in it. "These aren't real. They could at least be real turquoise. And we have an Eagle staff, not a sparrow staff. We have a sparrow totem, though. More blatant ignorance." You lifted it to hold it in both hands and noticed a fracture going through the center of it. "I was told it was an ancient staff... I-I respected it," David said, kneading his fingers. You barely bent it and it cracked, causing him to gasp. "Truly great upkeep." You tossed it to the floor, sighing. "I am going to need more sage."

David hesitantly squatted to pick it up. When he stood back up and looked to you, you sighed. "Alright. I suppose I will teach something to these kids. But one last thing: There's more to us than just the Cherokees. I am Ashwiyaa, of the Ojibwe tribe, and Turtle Clan." You reached over with your right hand to pull back the hair from behind your left ear, turning your head to reveal a tattoo of a turtle. You let go, returning your arm to your side as your locks fell back. "But you can call me (y/n)." 

David stared at you with wide eyes. You turned and opened the drawer of your nightstand, grabbing your car keys. His brows immediately furrowed and he opened his mouth to say something, but you pressed your finger against his lips to stop him. "I'm going home. When I come back, I'll have my regalia and my hoops. I want to show you something." With that, you headed out the door of the cabin, leaving him behind. 

After about two hours, he was afraid you wouldn't come back. He had tidied up your cabin a little bit, taking special care not to disturbed the bonnet and stay far away from it. He even found a flower and put it in a cup of water on your nightstand. After making sure everything looked alright, he closed the door and hoped maybe him doing that for you would make you at least a little more happy with him. Gwen had been tending to the kids to calm them down after the physical and verbal beating he'd received earlier, though Max was still laughing. They were all gathered in the Mess Hall when he arrived. He was still visibly shaken, along with his anxiety that you wouldn't return, but tried to pull himself together. 

"Okay campers. I had a rather, um... lengthy discussion with (y/n)-" "Did she beat you up?" Nikki asked loudly. "Well... nothing further than what you saw already," he muttered, rubbing his cheek. "I thought she dragged you off into the woods and murdered you," Nurf said. "Well, she did not," David refuted, putting his hands on his hips. "Where is she, anyway?" Neil asked. "She's gone to gather some things from her house, and she will be back shortly." "'Back shortly.' David, she's gone. She ditched us, dude. She hates you." Max spoke up. David bit his lip as the kids laughed. Max really wasn't helping his worrying. Gwen sighed. "Well, that was short-lived." she grumbled. "She is coming back!" David insisted. "No she's not, David. I think she made that pretty clear when she sucker punched you into oblivion." Max said, putting his feet on the table. David curled his lip in frustration as his face began to flush. "I apologized to her and she forgave me! She said she would come back!" "David! She's. Not. Coming. Back!" 

As if on cue, you opened the door to the Mess Hall, making the commotion stop entirely as everyone's eyes focused on you. You were wearing a beautiful red dress, which was embroidered with all colors of the rainbow and trimmed with white and accented with sky blue. You were a pair of moccasins with cloth that matched tied around your shins. Tassels and necklaces of many colors decorated you. Your long air was tied in two braids, with tassels tied to the end, and a couple of feathers on the top of your head. In your hands were several hoops, decorated with brightly colored tape. For what seemed like forever, nobody talked. David broke the silence. "See, I told you she'd come back!" Max rolled his eyes. 

A few moments later, everyone was outside, gathered in a half circle with you ahead of them. "I didn't really plan on performing right now, but... I brought someone with me anyway," you shrugged. "This is my brother, Makwa." you announced, gesturing to a large man who made David look short. He had hair that was even longer than yours, but it was tied in a single braid behind his back. His face was stone cold and expressionless, but upon being introduced, he gave a smile that warmed his entire face. He waved to the kids. "Hello, kids! I'm Makwa!" His voice was lightweight and seemed unfitting for what his neutral expression looked like. He was holding a short but wide drum in his left hand. He spoke with the same mellow accent that you had, but it was much more pronounced. "Ashwiyaa, or (y/n), as you may know her, would like to show you guys something that is very important to us. We've been doing this together since we were kids, but we usually only do it at powwows and for family, so you should feel very special. She very-" he stopped when he noticed you looking at him in his peripherals. His warm smile returned, bring wrinkles to his eyes. "Sorry, I talk to much. Go on, (y/n)." You couldn't help but shake your head in amusement. 

You held up your hoops, spacing them out a little so they could be counted individually. "I'm going to be hoop dancing for you guys. It's something that my family has passed down for a long time. I had to learn very slowly and thoroughly. I earned the right to each hoop." You separated your hands and brought them to your sides, holding half of the hoops in each hand. "These hoops are very important to us and need to be treated with respect. For example," You dropped one hoop on the ground. "You are never allowed to pick up a hoop with your hands. You pick them up with your foot. Like this," you placed your foot over the rim of your hoop and rolled it back, making it stand up. You picked it up. "These hoops represent the endless cycle of life, and depict something called the medicine wheel, which I will teach you about later, because it's kind of complicated." You began to drop the hoops down in front of you in a line, spacing them out so they overlapped each other a little. 

"Before I begin, do you guys have any questions?" You asked, stepping back. Preston raised his hand. as you as you pointed at him he began in an excited, exasperated yell. "Where did you get you costume?! I love it!" You gave him a dirty look. Behind you, Makwa gave him the same look. "Regalia. It's not a costume," you said boldly. "It's been passed down through my family through generations." Preston only nodded. "Any more questions?" You asked, looking through the small group. When you were about to assume there were none, David sheepishly raised his hand. You pointed to him. "Yes, um... what do your names mean?" You raised your brows in surprise. You looked at Makwa, who looked at you, then back at David. Then you smiled, rather genuinely.

"Makwa means bear. Black bear," your brother answered. "He was named that because he was a huge child. He still is huge," you added. He punched you playfully as the kids howled with laughter. "Ashwiyaa means 'Arms oneself,'" you stated. "And she was named that because all she did when she was a baby was smack me around. I was afraid of her even though I was older," Makwa added. The kids laughed again, and you shrugged and nodded in agreement. David added onto his question when the kids quieted down. "So if you have two names, does Makwa have two as well?" "He does, but he prefers to go my Makwa." You replied. Makwa snorted, and crossed his arms the best he could with the drum in his hand. "He calls it his 'white name' because he thinks it's so American." "What's his name?" Nikki asked. You started to answer but your brother interrupted you. "Makwa! It's just Makwa," he said frantically. "It's Chad," you said, causing him to groan. The kids laughed with only further frustrated your brother, though you knew he wasn't actually angry, because he still smiled anyway. "Listen, sister, I came here to drum for you, not be publicly humiliated," he laughed. "Alright alright," you giggled. "Any further questions, wait until after." 

You stood in front of your hoops and gave Makwa a nod. He stood over to the side and began to beat the drum with a steady rhythm. You began to bounce, tapping your feet on the ground to the beat. He began to sing a captivating chant. You stood up the first hoop and linked it with your ankle, beginning to spin. As you spun, you unhooked it from your leg and spun it with you, swinging it over your head and under your feet. You picked up the second one and with one in each hand, you spun and raised your arms. You picked up a few more hoops and, as you spun, linked them together and put them over your head, wearing three of them similar to a backpack with three on either side of your extended arms, making them look like wings. You stopped spinning and faced the group of kids, bending your knees to almost kneel and turning your wrists to make the hoops appear to sway like a pair of wings. They ooh'd and ahh'd, a few of them clapping. You collapsed the wings and picked up a few more hoops, then held them above your head to form a huge halo over your head. The kids clapped and cheered. With all of your hoops now in your hands, you leaned forward and the hoops fell over your head into a bowl shape in front of you. One by one you dropped the hoops in a circle overlapping each other. Once they were all down, you reached in the center and lifted. All of the oops rose to form a three-dimensional sphere. You adjusted them to hold together and picked it up and held it about your head as Makwa's chant ended. 

The kids clapped and cheered. Even Gwen was clapping. You set down the globe of hoops and stood proudly as your brother joined you. You linked elbows and took a bow, and the clapping eventually died down. "Thank you," you smiled. "And thank you, Makwa," you added, turning to your brother and putting your hand on his shoulder. "Of course," he nodded. You were about to tell him he could leave if he wanted to, but a swarm of kids surrounded his legs. You laughed. Now that kids were involved, you knew it was going to be impossible to convince him to go home.

David walked up to you. "Thank you so much! That was awesome! You looked beautiful!" He beamed. You blinked at the last part. He noticed and blushed furiously. "The dance was. I-I mean the dance looked beautiful. N-Not that you're not beautiful, b-because you are, you are beautiful, I mean-" he blubbered like a fool, kneading his fingers and trying to fix his statement, but only made it worse. You were glad your darker skin hid your blush, but he wasn't so lucky. "Hey, settle down. Thank you," you smiled, setting a hand on his shoulder. He stopped blabbering and smiled. "Y-You're welcome. Thank you," he said, grinning. "Oh, and tell Makwa he can come back whenever he wants to!" He gestured to your brother, who had Nikki in one hand and was moving her around like an airplane as she cackled. "I think it's going to be harder to convince him to go away," you chuckled. David laughed. Your brother now had Space Kid in his other hand and was making spaceship noises. You shook your head in amusement. "He can certainly get the energy out of some of these kids.


End file.
